YuGiOh! Reincarnation
by Kaiba27
Summary: UPDATED A mighty king isn't put down to rest just yet. He becomes reincarnated in North America and everything will soon fall apart. His new story his new life his new destiny.
1. Revelations

Reincarnation

BY KAIBA27

_Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts content in the upcoming chapters._

_Words that are underlined would represent flashbacks._

_Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

_ Twenty years ago, a young man named Yugi solved an Ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle, one of seven items that possessed black magic that would either rule armies or send the entire world into eternal night. From the puzzle, a spirit of a pharaoh combines with the young boy, fusing two hearts, one of light and one of darkness to mend as Yu-Gi-Oh. Both have conquered many forces that wanted to control all holy items of darkness; Yugi also learned that he would have to part with the spirit, his friend. As time passed along, the boy, along with his friends, helped the spirit regain his memories, learning that he was an Egyptian king, named Atem, that saved the earth once before, 3,000 years ago_

_ Five years passed has passed since the first trial of the boy and the spirit; Yugi traveled to Egypt, along with the other mystic items, to the tablet of Kul Elna, a round, stone tablet that had slots for the items to be placed, opening the gate to Heaven and Hell. There, the pharaoh departed from the boy's body and played a "duel" with Duel Monster cards. After the battle, Yugi won, but the victory was bitter-sweet, for the pharaoh had to leave his friends and his partner. The gang then realized that the king is finally at peace, once and for all._

_Or so have they thought..._

_ At that same time, when the doors closed to the afterlife, a mother has given birth to a healthy boy in California, West of America. As the boy aged, his features seemed similar to the ancient king, yet his attitude was somewhat childish; though when he's determined, his spirit flared with a strong fire, ready for anything. He has not realized who he truly is in the inside, but he shall learn as he is tested by the holy and the damned. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Revelations**_

On a hot summer day, in the city of Los Angeles, a local Duel Monsters Regionals tournament was being held. Thousands of duelists from all over of California came to this tournament to determine who will battle in the World Championship for the title of King of Games. Outside of the main building, two young men were waiting for the doors to open at a small table. "Aww c'moon! If the doors won't open anytime soon, I think I'll burst!" These words came from the mouth of the reincarnation, Kyte Benston, who was tapping his foot impatiently. Infront of him sat his best friend, Jasin Stoder, who had a smirk on his face with a cool posture. "Is that a promise?" he asked. Kyte looked at him in a funny way. "What you mean?" Jasin stired his straw in his drink. "Well, since I'm bord to death, seeing you burst would really entertain me," he said just as before he drank. Kyte scuffed. "Whatever, man! Besides if I explode that leaves you to pick up the tab for our Frap's." He gestured towards their drinks as Jasin chuckled.

Kyte had dark brown spikey hair, flared in all sorts of directions. He had a, somewhat, tan skin. His eyes were the same strong ones of the king, but dark brown as well. He also wore a necklace that he once bought a year ago that he holds dear to; the pendant was in the shape of a silver, twisted heart (people sometimes joke with him about it, since the necklace was from a popular video game franchise). He wore a black open jacket, the color similar to that of ash; he wore dark blue shirt underneath, along with blue, baggy jeans. Jasin's clothes, on the other hand, were different. He had a silver jacket, along with a red shirt under it and dark navy blue pants, along with red gloves, close to Duelist Kingdom gloves. Both teens are very close friends since childhood, though Jasin was a year older than Kyte, making him sixteen years old (Kyte often made fun of him by calling him "old"). Both duelists have strong skills with the card game; both have won many tournaments. Although, in their own duels, Jasin always won, making Kyte's determination to defeat him one day even stronger.

Kyte yawned loudly, drawing some attention from near-by people. He looked around "Think there'll be bettr duelists than from the last tourny?" "Well some duelists do look experienced but maybe it's 'cause I've never seen the before," he said as he kept a small grin on his face while looking down at a rather large device on his left wrist, known to duelists as a Duel Disk. The spikey haired boy looked at Jasin's disk. "Ya know, you should really get that disk fixed up. I mean, it has _scratches_ all over the thing." Jasin replied with a smile, "Scratches? I consider 'em _battle scars_." Kyte laughed, "Call 'em what you want, _Scarface_, but your disk wouldn't look too good when they take pictures." The young man ignored those words; he doesn't really care if people take pictures of him each time he wins an official duel. "By the way," he said to Kyte, "think the rumors are true? 'Bout how the winner gets to meet the creator of the card game?" Kyte gestured a small shrug. "Dunno. It'd be really cool though to meet the guy." Jasin nodded. "Yeah, it'd be a big honor to even shake hands with him. Heck, I wouldn't mind even dueling him." Kyte blinked. "You're willing to duel the god of Duel Monsters?" Jasin laughed, "Well I'm just curious to see how strong he is and since the King of games defeated him once before, maybe he isn't so hard." Kyte crossed his arms. "So, ya suddenly think you're as strong as Yugi or Jaden Yuki?" "Well I'm probably stronger than your cousin, Jaden, but maybe," he said as he looked at some kids trading cards nearby a pillar. "Man, this building has alot of pillars." The main building had many beams and pillars holding it up. Many colors decorated the outside halls of the building. "This is Cali, remember? Earthquakes happen all the time," Kyte said.

"Hey, they're opening up!" Both boys looked at the front doors. The brown, wooden doors were, in fact, opening. At the same moment, the players ran inside with excitement and hope. Kyte instantly jumped from his seat, cracking his knuckles. "About time!" Jasin looked up at him. "Think you're ready for it?" Kyte nodded as he stretched. Suddenly, an arm wraps around his neck into a headlock position. "Too bad not for noogies," Jasin said as he noogied his spikey hair friend. "Ah! Get off! You're gonna mess up the hair!"

"Your hair is already spikey and messed up. What further damage can I do?"

"Still! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of white flakes made by your spike gel?"

"Shaddap!" Kyte tried to elbow him but failed.

Jasin finally let go of him as nearby girls giggled.

He gestured them a small wink

"Flirt," Kyte said as he tried to fix his hair. "What can I say? I always look better when I'm around you," the charming man said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, let's just go inside before they close. I ain't gonna live forever." "True, since you're sooo old," Kyte said with a cat grin as his friend returned him a glare. "I'm gonna kick your ass in the tournament for that." Both boys walked in while shoving each other playfully as other duelists follow. Kyte looked back quickly and then looked foward.

"Duck."

Jasin looked at him curiously. "Uh, okay," he said as he did what Kyte said. Suddenly a girl flew over him and landed on the ground as duelists wondered what that was. "Ow ow ow ow" she said with one hand on her head. This beautiful girl wore a short-sleeved shirt with a soft tone of turqoise, along with jeans and a watch on her left wrist. She also had a necklace with a heart locket with a key as well. Her eyes had a deep dark brown like tree bark, just like her shoulder-length hair. She glared at Kyte as she rose from the ground and yelled with a loud tone. "Can't you ever let me glomp Jasin without you telling him?" Kyte backed off a bit, nervously saying, "Uh, well, umm...you se-". The young lady had her finger in his face. "Do it one more time and I'll hunt you down like the dog you are!" The teen gulped and fell to the floor as the crowd walked passed by them; Jasin was amused by this show.

"Why are you here, Rena? This entrance is for finalists only." Rena Sachiko smiled innocently, winking playfully (which made Jasin blush slightly). "I wanted to give my boyfriend a good luck kiss," she said as she leaned up to his face. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her as he connected his lips with hers.

"Can't you get a room? Sheesh," young Kyte muttered as he dusted off his shoulders. "Okay, before you two love birds have kids in this hallway," he said as he tapped on Rena's shoulder, "did Alyss come with you?" Rena slowly pulled her lips away from her love and smiled at Kyte. "Yup. Infact, she's alot closer than you think." Kyte blinked curiously but then, arms wrapped around his waist, a soft feeling of pressure on his shoulder. A warm breath steamed up at the back of his ear, making Kyte's body shudder quite a bit. A soft harmony says to him, "Hey cutie." Kyte jumped slightly each time the girl patted his buttocks. He looked back and grinned. "Hey there, Alyss! Thought you wouldn't come." She rolled her eyes as she walked infront of him. "Kidding me? I'd never miss my lover boy kick some major butt in this tournament." Kyte blushed a bit and smiled nervously, scratching his spikey hair.

"Someone gag me," Jasin joked as Rena giggled at this. "Shut up! You were the one who was lip-locking earlier!" Rena blushed deeply and whacked behind Kyte's head, followed by a loud scream of pain from him. Alyss covered her eyes with the palm of her hand in shame. "You sure know how to express yourself there, Kyte." "Hey, she hit me," he said with a bump on his head as a sweatdrop rolled down down the girl's cheek. "Cry me a river, you goof," she said with a cute giggle. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, both partners closing their eyes. Jasin sighed as he tapped his index and middle finger onto his forehead. "Seriously, someone gag the life out of me." Rena just smiled, laughing nervously; she looked at her watch. "Um, guys? Isn't the tournament going to start soon?" she asked as she looked around the empty hallway. Kyte, still in lip lock, and Jasin blinked at her news and both stood up straight and said, "Okay! Got to go! Wish me luck!" They ran down the hall, leaving dust in their wake. Both girls coughed as the dust clouded them, watching their boyfriends run in the hallways. "So, wanna make a bet Kyte will win?" Rena looked at Alyss and grinned. "I know my Jasin will win for sure!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhuh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhuh!"

As the lovley women argued, Jasin and Kyte reached the main dorm and ran into the stadium. The room was gigantic, crowds everywhere, similar to a Football stadium. Cheers echoed throughout the entire place; fans from all over America, here, just to cheer for their favorite duelists. In middle of the stadium, all of the players were aligned, a procter calling out names to be sure everyone was present. Kyte panicked. "Aw crap! We have to hurry!" He ran into the line, pushing others out of the way as the man looked at him. "It's about time you came, Mr. Benston. I almost crossed your name out," he said in a annoyed tone. Kyte made a face. "Sorry." The man simply turned and continued calling out names. Kyte looked to the side and saw Jasin lined up as well and he gave out a sigh of relief. _Good, he came in time, _he thought. _Besides, we got a score to settle._

Jasin: 4900LP

Kyte: 200LP

_ He smirked at me. Wouldn't blame him...I was able to do some damage to his points but now he has his trump card: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8. Then I looked at my monster, Silent Swordsman LV7; their attack strengths differed just barely but, sadly, his life points are much greater than mine. "Now Kyte," he said, acting all high and mighty, "I'll end this game here and now! Eliminate his swordsman with 'Black Inferno!' " His dragon rose to the air as some sort of black aura surrounded the powerful monster as it roared proudly; it then sent out a blast of black flames, burning my warrior into ashes. I looked away from this horrible sight; seeing my favorite monster being killed like that made me shiver at the thought of it. "I win, again," I heard him say as I looked down to my Life Point counter; it read zero._

_ I won't let it happen again, J. _Jasin looked at Kyte, almost as if he knew what he was thing; both boys nodded, almost agreeing for a rematch. Then the crowds started to roar loudly as both boys looked up to a podium; Kyte widened his eyes and couldn't believe who he was looking at. There, a very well-dressed man stood with long sliver hair, one side covering a side of his face. He seemed a old, due to a small beard the man has. Kyte realized Jasin was right: it was Maximillion J. Pegasus. Spectators throughout the stadium silenced as the man leaned into a small microphone. "Welcome to the grand opening of our lovely tournament, ladies and gentlemen!" Crowds roared as duelists clapped for him. "I hope you enjoy yourselves for it'll be one none of you will forget. I'll leave the explanation of the rules to the people I've paid good money to to help me host this tournament. Fact is," he said in a low tone,"my years are numbered. I've been around a long time and have had my good share of dueling. Please, grant me with something I'll always remember, to my death bed!" Players cheered for Pegasus as a man with dark evergreen hair with sunglasses presented a cup of wine to him. Pegasus nodded to him and took a sip and turned back to the podium. "And with that, let this tournament begin!" Suddenly, fireworks flew into the air behind him as people awed at this gorgeous sight. Kyte watched as his eyes shined; Jasin softly smiled as he watched the spectacular. The man then waved to the people and, as he did this, he looked down at Kyte, almost surprised. _That boy, _he thought, _seems so familiar. He looks just like Yugi-boy's darker side._ Kyte blinked in confusion, wondering why Pegasus is looking at him in a funny way. Pegasus shook his head and turned around, with guards around him, and walked towards a front row stand. _It must be the Spritzers, they're getting to me,_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

Kyte watched him walk towards the stand, asking to himself "Why was he looking at me that way? It's almost like he saw a ghost or something." The announcer then stood to the microphone, saying with great enthusiasm, "Our first match will now begin with Jasin Stoder," crowds roared at that name, "versus the newcomer all the way from Australia: Corey Woods!" The tournament went on for an hour as the two boys defeated each and every of their opponents. "And now," the announcer yelled, "the final match! These two have been winning through these battles endlessly and now only one will win this fued! Kyte Benston versus Jasin Stoder!" Both stood facing each other in the dueling platform; the two young girls cheering (and bickering about who'll win) for them. Jasin smirked at Kyte. "Well, looks like I'll be bringing him the gold, huh Kyte?" Kyte smiled bravely, saying, "In your dreams." They slid their decks into their duel disks,; the announcer raised his arm into the air. "Duel!" Kyte placed his hand over his deck, "My move," he said as he drew a card. Suddenly, the whole stadium started to shake and not because of the immense cheering, for the ground started to crack; pandemonium has begun. People ran for their lives in the stands, heading for the nearest exit. "Wh-What's going on?" Jasin scanned through the crowds, looking for his love; Kyte also did the very same thing.

"We gotta find them and quickly," Kyte yelled towards his friend. Jasin nodded and ran as Kyte followed but, the reason unknown, time held its breath, everything motionless; all but the young incarnate. He looked around; people were frozen in their steps; rubble from the stadium ceilings froze in mid-air. _What the hell,_ Kyte thought. _Why did everything stop?_ He ran to his still-life friend; he was also frozen in time. "What's going on?" Kyte frantically screamed as he looked around. When he turned around, a black circle suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the platform, slightly off the floor. To Kyte's surprise, a hand stook out, covered in the same blackness as the portal. Kyte's eyes widened in fright, millions of questions running his mind; he chose the first question. "Who's there?" he asked in a strong and demanding voice, trying to make sure his tone of voice doesn't sound afraid.

"You'll understand soon enough...Take my hand and all will be revealed." The cunning voice said. Kyte stared down at the hand, watching as the black-covered hand reached out further to him. "No!" Kyte stepped back. "I don't know who you are but I know you did this! So just leave us alone!" he shouted at the mysterious stranger. "Mind that temper of yours" said the voice from within the portal of darkness. "What can I do to make you trust me more?" the voice asked calmly, waiting for his answer. Kyte rolled his eyes; his request was obvious. "Let everything be normal again! Let my friends move, breathe and think! Because I know _you_ did this!" The hand suddenly went back in to the portal, and was replaced by a leg, stepping onto the ground. After that, it followed with him coming out of the portal completely, but for some reason, Kyte became completely blind to his appearance. The sight of the man became only a dark sphere. "Everything is so..dark..I don't know what to do.." Kyte said as his fear and lonliness filled him with sorrow. _Why do I feel so depressed? I feel like I'm losing myself._ "I cannot do that. But If you really need someone by your side, you pathetic weakling, I shall free one, and only one of your choice. You have 5 minutes to make your selection." the mysterious stranger said as he went back into the portal. "I'll be here when you're ready" he said, almost laughing. The darkness in Kyte's eyes suddenly faded away into the air as he breathed silently. _If I have to choose just one person, then that person should be..him, _Kyte thought as he walked over to Jasin's motionless statue of a body. "I choose Jasin! Let him go, now!" he yelled to the portal loudly. _I knew he would choose him. That boy has even more potential than Kyte, which is suprisng since he is, after all, the mighty incarnate...Jasin's skills seem different, its partly of anger..Maybe Kyte's choice will benefit nicely for future plans..For me, that is, _the stranger thought with a grin hidden within the darkness of the portal. "So be it!" the stranger said as Jasin glowed of darkness. Suddenly the black aura lifted and Jasin fell to the ground, but Kyte caught him in time.

"You alright?" Kyte asked as he shook Jasin a bit just before he came to. "..Wh-..What happened..? " he asked in a tired and confused tone. "I'll explain everything later, but for now we need to enter that portal..or else things won't ever get back to normal here, as you can see.." Kyte said, directed to Jasin. Jasin looked around and noticed how everything was frozen, as if time had stopped. He then glanced at the glowing portal before him and sighed. "I'll take your word on it..Damn, I guess we have to. After all, I want people to actually _see_ when I kick your ass in duelin', bud." Jasin said as Kyte glared but looked up at the portal again." We're ready...Let's go," Kyte said as he walked up to the portal as the hand came back out of it, waiting for Kytes to grasp it. Just as Kyte was about to take his hand, Jasin grabbed the hand first and pulled the mysterious stranger out from within the portal, throwing him onto the ground." Jasin!" Jasin kept his eyes on the man. "Look, we're not listening to a thing you say. You _will_ return things to normal, and I'm not asking." he said as he tried to turn on his duel-disk, but to no avail. "What?" The man slowly got to his feet. "Heh...Time is frozen, everywhere. That goes for things on earth AND in space..you know, like Seto Kaiba's dueling satellite," he said in a prideful tone as the darkness surrounded him, hiding him from the eyes of Kyte and Jasin. "But we don't need such things…if you really want to die, I guess I can allow you to fight back in vain." he said as some of the darkness surrounding him spread onto the duel-disks, activating them. But the red light on the disks color had changed to pure blackness." What!" Kyte said." How did you do that!" Kyte asked in a demanding tone. "It matters not, you can now work them now with your deck. Assuming you still want to go through with this, fools." he said with his grin once again being hidden in the darkness around him. Kyte and Jasin looked at eachother and nodded as the duel disks activated. They slid their decks into the deck slot at the same time as the LP counter hit 8000. "How about I take you two on at the same time? That way maybe I'll actually have to try," the stranger said as he chuckled calmly and proudly. "If that's the case then theres no way you can possibly win," Jasin said. "We're the best duelists around, especially as a tag-team. You'll regret coming here at all, once we're done with you!" Kyte said as his pride came back due to Jasin's words.

"Duel!"


	2. Armageddon

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Armageddon**_

"It's a shame you shall never become an adult," the man said as a pitch-black Duel Disk appeared on his left arm, "for you shall never live long enough to see that future." Kyte clenched his teeth. "You're not gonna get away from what you did to them!" he said as he looked over his shoulder; rubble and people are still frozen in time with expressions of fear written all over their faces. The man simply chuckled, "And you children think you can deliver 'justice'?" "_Enough!"_ Jasin said with anger in his tone. "Kyte and I will _make _you fall to your knees and put everything back to normal!" The shrouded man hid a smirk beneath the darkness. _Yes, Jasin, feed that inner rage within you. I'll need as much anger as possible to put my plan into work,_ the stranger thought.

**Kyte 8000LP**

**Jasin 8000LP**

**? 8000LP**

Kyte placed his hand onto his deck of cards, "I'll start things off!" He drew a card and looked at his hand of cards. "Okay," he said as he grabbed a card from his hand, "I'm gonna summon Silent Swordsman LV3!" He placed a Monster Card onto the disk; a miniature warrior appeared onto the Field with a wide sword over his shoulder. **ATK/1000 DEF/1000** Kyte then placed two cards into the Spell/Trap slots. "Then I set two cards down," he said as holograms of face-down cards appeared. "End turn." Jasin nodded towards his friend, "Right! My move now!" He drew a card as well; he immediately picks a card from his hand. "I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4!" he said as a silver hawk-like creature appeared onto the field. **ATK/1600 DEF/1000 **"And then," he said as he inserted a card into the Spell/Trap slot, "I'll play a face-down and end my turn." The man started laughing; both friends looked up at him questioning why he'd laugh. "If that's all you got then I shall end this quick," he said as he drew a card from his own disk. "I shall summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands." A horrid creature appears onto the field with ten thousand hands showing from all over its body, just as the card's name described it. **ATK/1400 DEF/1000 **The monster started to glow, and, at the very same time, a new card appeared in the man's hand. "Manju allows me to--" he said just as before Kyte interrupts him. "We know what it does! It allows ya to get any Ritual Spell or Monster!" Jasin chuckled from Kyte's interruption. "Heh, duh! We _are_ California's top duelists, y'know!" "Ah," the sigh coming from the man, "children these days. They never know when to stop their infernal talking!" He then thrusted his hand towards Kyte's direction with the demand: "Attack his weakling-of-a-monster!" The creature jumped into the air and sent thousands of blue blasts towards the defenseless swordsman. "Not so fast," Kyte said as one of his set cards flew open, "I use the trap, Waboku!" A golden barrier surrounded the small warrior in protection as the bursts of energy flew towards him. The barrier simply absorbed the blasts and, with this, Kyte held a smirk. "Maybe next time you'll have better luck." The man simply chuckled the words, "Atleast I'll have a 'next time'. I shall end my turn."

Kyte drew a card from the Deck Slot; his small monster started to glow. "Now, during my Standby Phase, my Silent Swordsman evolves into a greater monster," he said as the warrior started to grow and age, his sword glowing as it also became much bigger, "Silent Swordsman LV5!" **ATK/2300 DEF/1000 **"Now, attack that freak of nature!" The warrior listened to the command; the swordsman jumped high into the air with his large sword ready in his hands. He landed right infront of Manju, the blade touching the floor beneath it. A line of light appeared on creature's body and both sides of his body depart and then shatter into data.

**? 7100LP**

"Alright, Kyte!" Jasin shouted to his friend. Kyte smiled and signalled him with a thumbs-up; he looked back towards the dark-shrouded man. "And with that, I'll pass the turn to my partner." His friend then drew a card. _Good, we're summoning our best monsters now. The sooner we win the game, the better._ He picked a card from his hand. "I play the Spell Card, Level Up!" His hawk-like dragon roared as its wings flew open; the monster was also growing larger. "My Spell Card does exactly what it's named to do! It levels up my monster, ignoring any kind of summon condition. Now, meet my transformed dragon; Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" **ATK/2300 DEF/1600 **"Attack, now, with Shadow Flame!" The dragon then flew up into the air, glowing in a dark-blue aura, his might beak wide opened. Then, a burst of black and blue flame came past its mouth and onto the man; the man did not scream nor flinched at all. _I can feel rage, even from his own creature. Yes...He shall make a fine addition to my plans. _

**? 4800LP**

_ Weird,_ Kyte thought, _this Duel is getting very easy. I don't know why, but it feels like as if he's testing us; he wanted us both to duel him at the same time and he's way too calm. _He tried to shake off the feeling and looked at his partner. "We're getting closer to finishing this!" Jasin kept his sight on the man and simply replied with a nod.Kyte wondered if his friend also felt something was wrong. "Make your move, you psycho," Jasin said with anger in his tone; the stranger grinned, under the mist of blackness, with satisfaction and pulled a card from his deck. " I shall set two cards face-down onto the field," he said as two set cards appeared, "and then play Card Destruction." _Oh great, now we have to draw a new hand, _Jasin thought. All three duelists placed their cards into the Discard Slot (also as known as the "Graveyard") and drew the same number of cards they once had. "I shall give you both boys a small token. I activate Card of Sanctity and, by it's effect, we now draw cards until our hands contain six." They drew cards without hesitation. Suddenly, a chilling fit of laughter came from the shrouded man causing the two youn teenagers to shudder. Kyte clenched his right fist. "What's so funny?" Kyte demanded. The dark mist that was covering the man started to fade, revealing what he truly is. He wore a black jacket, along with a black shirt and black pants as well. He had long silver hair, the front slightly spiked into the air. His face is a dark tan and his eyes revealed a cold, black color that would seem so empty to anyone. A devious grinned slowly showed upon his face and spoke in a calm, low tone, "**The end of _everything_**."

Suddenly, both boys were stricken with fear of the man's words; they can feel what was going to happen. "Wh-What do you mean," Jasin asked him, " 'the end of everything'?" The man simply smirked as if he was proud to explain what he means. "My cards have divine abilities and whatever they do, it shall be done. For example," he said as his two face-down cards flipped up, "I activate the Spell Cards, End of the World!" Kyte and Jasin both asked in their heads: "End of the World?" Without warning, the floor started to crack and seperate as blue flame started to rise from within. Then, a bright, blue beam rises from the ground and up towards the sky, obliterating the stadium celing with no trouble at all. As the two young duelists looked up, they could see a pattern forming in the sky oh which they have never seen; black clouds started to cover the blue skies as if a blanket of darkness would cover a blue abyss. Jasin held his stand but was frozen in fear; Kyte was looking up in amazement but was also fearful what is to come. "You see," the man said the teens directed their attention back to him, "Armageddon has started right now. Everything shall now be extinct once this duel is over. I discard Dark Necrofear to summon a queen of your extermination!"

A blue, female fiend appeared onto the field and, in her arms, carried a possessed doll with empty green eyes. The creature was then sucked into the raging blue beam to satisfy the effect of one of his Ritual Spells. "I must offer an eight-star monster so I may be able to summon _her_!" Kyte and Jasin stared into the beam and started to notice a figure inside of it. The beam then seperated into two columns, revealing the horror within; the creature was a beautiful female. She had a rather unusual dress, covered in many designs and colors; her hair was a long white silver color, similar to her master's hair color. In her hand was a weapon that seems like an axe, but the blades were on both sides. The most frightening thing about this monster was her shadow, for it also had a face on the blackness. The man held a satisfied smile on his face as he noticed that fear was written across the boys' faces. "_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_." **ATK/2300 DEF/2000 **Jasin swallowed hard, trying to keep calm. "I have never seen that monster before in my life," he said as he kept looking at the woman. "Children," the man said to them, "have you forgotten my _second_ Ritual Spell?" Their eyes widened in fear for they have forgotten all about his second Spell Card. The departed blue beams became one again, next to the queen. "I now discard my Invader of Darkness," he said as he inserted a card into his Graveyard. "It is time," he said in a proud tone, "to meet the king!"

A black shrouded fiend revealed himself onto the field but his grand appearance was interrupted as the column of blue light sucked him in. The beam glew brightly and then seperated into two, just as it did last time. A large, horrid creature stood before the young players; the monster's body was enormous and the head of this thing was a demonic skull that held a psychotic grin as it placed a gigantic axe over it's shoulder. Kyte could feel his heart skip a beat as he looked into the eyes of this monster. _What in God's name are these things?_ he asked himself in a tone filled with fear. The master of these horrible creature stood behind them as the words escaped from his devious lips: "_Demise, King of Armageddon."_ **ATK/2400 DEF/2000 **The unsuspected teens looked at these creatures, not knowing what they will do next. "I think," the devious man said, "it would be boring for me to end this right now. I'll just extend your torture with this spell." He picked a card from his hand and slipped it into a Spell/Trap slot. "I use my king's ability: Obliteration!" the man commanded as the enormous creature raised its axe into the air. Suddenly, as the master commanded, black electricty flew from the dark heavens and obliterated all the cards Kyte and Jasin had. Jasin's eyes widened in disbelief of what happened, rage building up inside him. The man smirked as his Life Points deducted two-thousand points from this effect.

**? 2800LP**

_ H-He destroyed all of our cards! _Kyte thought, still in amazement as the powerful creatures stood before him. Their master's hand slowly raised into the air, commanding, "Give them pain and despair!" Demise charged towards Kyte, shaking everything in its wake. The monster then thrusted its axe towards the teen; Kyte dodged to the side due to a reflex. The blade cuts through his shirt, scarring his bare chest. Kyte clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes, and wanted to scream in agony. He couldn't believe it. He _actually_ felt the axe pass through his shirt and skin. He falls onto his knees, his hands holding his chest; small drops of blood fell to the floor. Jasin looked onto his friend and saw the horror infront of him. "Ky--!" His scream was interrupted by a strong sudden pain on his chest as well. As he took a step back from this surprise of pain, he looks foward, realizing the cause of his pain; Ruin stood before him with axe in hand. On the axe was a piece of Jasin's own shirt. Jasin stood there, holding his chest that held a long cut.

**Kyte 5600LP**

**Jasin 5700LP**

The horrible man looked towards Jasin, their eyes making contact. As Kyte turned towards his friend's direction he noticed something. A black aura was surrounding both the man and Jasin. He realized that his friend seem to be in a trance. "What are you doing to him?" he demanded to the man. The man started to laugh, saying, "His anger is being released into the dark He has now become one of our brothers. _Brothers?_ Kyte thought.

"Yeah, brothers."

Kyte turned to his left, a man standing in a black trench coat. A hood was covering his identity. He crossed his arms. "What're you lookin' at, _Spike?_" Kyte clenched his teeth and opened his mouth to respond but someone else interrupts. "Spike?" Kyte turned around and saw a large man, also wearing a black trench coat, a hood over his face. "Isn't his name--" he began, but another voice interrupts suddenly. "He can't know his past identity yet. We'll tell him when he's on the ground, dying." The confused teen looked up to the stands were the frozen people stood. There, inbetween two people, sat another man in a trench coat. Kyte wished he can see their faces. "Just who _are_ you?" The man who stood by Kyte's left spoke up, "My name is Ridick. And I'll be sure you'll remember it in the afterlife." The large man spoke with a booming voice, "Mine's Arcko, pipsqueak!" The man who's at the stands didn't say a word. Arcko looked up to his member in confusion. "Aren't ya gonna say your name?" The man chuckled coldly. "That won't be revealed until I can extract my revenge." Ridick scuffed, "You really are a show off."

Kyte, then, looked towards his opponent. "What about you? And while you're telling me the answer, leave my friend alone!" The man smirked, closing his eyes. "That cannot be done. Our plans has already started," he said as he pointed upward to the hole in the stadium ceiling, where a storm ravages on, "and we need young Jasin so all can be finished. But, don't think we'll leave you here as this arena crumbles." He suddenly thrusts his hand towards Kyte's direction. The teen started to feel cold and sad. He looked down. A black hole was forming beneath him. He wanted to run but, for some reason, he can't. "What's going on?" His feet began to sink into the bottomless darkness; his head was moving in all directions, looking towards everyone. When the blackness was up to his chin, he looked towards the man who's responsible for all of this. The man slowly opened his mouth as Kyte sank lower, and lower.

"My name...is Sinnar."

Kyte was laying down, awakening. _What a nightmare. It felt so real._ As he opened his eyes, he realizes that he wasn't on his bed. He quickly sat up. Under him, was dirt and grass. He touches the ground, wondering if he was still dreaming. He felt the cold soil on his fingers. He notices that he was still wearing his outdoor clothing. He looks to his left arm, seeing his Duel Disk still attached to him. "What's going on here?" he asked to himself. _Jasin! _He quickly stands up in thought of his best friend. But as he looked on, he notices that he isn't anywhere near home. Huge mountains were everywhere in sight. Kyte started to panic as he looked in every direction, seeing mountains. "Where am I?" His yell echoed through the plains. He quickly turns around and sees some sort of temple. Kyte wondered that maybe people inside there knows anything of what's he doing here. He started to run towards the building, anxious to know why he's here and not at home with his friends. As he ran closer to the temple, the sooner he realizes that he knows this building. _It's my local church._ He looked up and notices that the holy cross that he knew was chipped off, only the base of it remained. He notices that the outside walls were aged, covered in moss and plants. _What IS going on here?_

_(Sorry for such a short chapter! Been busy and all but no worries, the next chap will be much longer! Review please!)_


	3. Ripples in the Water of Light

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ripples in the Water of Light**_

Kyte inspected the church doors in question. _What IS going on here? I know this place; this church was built a few months ago. But, _Kyte thought as he looked at the growing moss on the wooden doors, _its as if this place was here since forever._ He let out a sigh. "Well, guess I'll find out what's going on here then." He adjusted the Duel Disk on his arm, gathered his thoughts for a moment, and then pushed one of the doors inward. He slowly walks inside, his eyes wandering about. Plants were growing on the rusty floors. He looked to the side of the door, usually where the holy water was placed. The bowl has aged as well but the water inside still reflected his image. Kyte realized the water was fresh. He dipped his two fingers in and does the "sign of the cross." He started to walk foward.

As he walked on, he sees that some of the stain-glass windows were shattered. Pews were misplaced everywhere in the church. "Oh, man. This place looks like a ruin now," he said as he placed his hand on one of the pews. He looked straight, expecting the Holy Cross upon the wall. He sighs in relief. The large cross that holds a man was still placed on the wall, a few cracks upon it. Kyte, then, looked up, the sun shining on his face. The wooden ceiling he once knew was also gone. He looks down and sees a small rose by his left foot. He smiles and takes a step back from it. He walks into a row of pews and sat down, arching his head back, the blue sky in his view. _Everything seems so calm after that duel, _he thought as his eyes started to feel heavy. _But, where's Jasin? Rena? Alyss? I just hope they're all okay._ His fist clenched as a thought of the man he dueled appears in his head. _It must be his fault. It has to be! Who knows what he did to this place...And to my friends._ Suddenly, a soft voice interrupts his thoughts. "What are you doing here!"

Kyte's eyes burst open in surprise and sits up correctly. "Huh?" There, on the altar, stood a young girl that seems about a late teen. She had long white hair that probably went as low as her hips. She wore a white dress which caused her blue eyes to sparkle. She had her hands on her hips, demanding, "I'm not gonna ask again. What are you doing here?" Kyte stood up, scratching his hair nervously, searching for an answer. "Well, I just woke up outside and I found myself clo--" The girl interrupts with a blunt question, "Oh, are you a drunkard?" Kyte almost falls down onto to the pew. "No! I know this church, but I wanna know what happened to this place!" The girl crosses her arms over her chest. "You really are a drunkard." A drop of sweat falls from Kyte's cheek.

"But," she said as walked towards the closest pews, "you gotta pay for trespassing." She bends down to her knees, reaching under the pew as if to grab something. _Is she nuts? How can I trespass THIS place?_ Kyte thought as he watched her. The girl stands up and had a device in her hands that was also very familar to Kyte. "Hey! That's a Duel Academy Duel Disk!" He remembers when his cousin, Jaden, showed him the disk when he was ten-years-old. The girl looked at him in a weird way. "Um, 'Duel Academy'? Guess you had one hellova morning sickness." She covered her mouth and turned to the decrepit cross and bows. "So sorry!" Kyte wondered who this girl is. "Hey, what's your name?" She turned back towards him. "Katria. C'mon! We'll duel right here and now as your punishment," she said loudly as she puts the disk onto her wrist. The disk activates and so does Kyte's. "Atleast I might get some answers."

**Katria 8000LP**

**Kyte 8000LP**

"Ladies first," Katria said as she drew six cards from her deck. After inspecting her hand she picks one. "I summon Warrior of Zera." She placed a card onto the disk as a warrior in green armor and a red badanna around his neck appears onto the field. **ATK/1600 DEF/1600** "Then," she sets a card into the Spell/Trap Zone, "one card down and end my turn." _He'll be in for a unpleasant surprise._

"My move," Kyte declares as he drew his hand of cards. "I'll set a face-down card," he says as a Set card appeared, "Then I summon Silent Swordsman LV3!" A miniature swordsman appears onto the field but suddenly disappears. Kyte's face turned to a surprised expression, "My monster!" A sly smile stretched across the girl's face. "I used the Trap Card: Forced Back! It negates a Normal Summon or a Flip Summon and sends that monster back to your hand." Kyte started to feel a bit uneasy. _There goes the usual combo._ "I end my turn," Kyte declared. Katria nodded and draws a card from her deck. _This guy is really easy. I'll finish him off quick before **he** comes,_ Katria thought as she placed a card on the Monster Card Zone. A sphinx-like creature appeared on the field but it didn't have any fur at all. Instead, it's entire body is covered in metal. "Meet my Majestic Mech-Ohka!" **ATK/2400 DEF/1400** At that moment, Kyte held his fist up, demanding, "Hey wait! That Fairy is a six-star monster! Zera should've been a Tribute!" The girl smiled innocently, "Its because of it's effect: Ohka can be Normal Summoned without a Tribute." She then winks at him. "Cool effect, huh?" Kyte gulped in worry, feeling a slight blush on his face. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah," she said as she lifted her hand to the air, "I was gonna kick your butt! Attack him directly, Ohka!" Kyte gave her a sly smile. "Sorry, but I use my face-down: Waboku!" A golden barrier surrounded Kyte, keeping him safe. "On second thought, I don't feel too sorry," he said as he crossed his arms behind his head. But his calm expression suddenly turned shock as Katria discarded two of her cards from her hand. "Um, what are you doing?" Katria winks at Kyte again. "I'm just discarding a card known as Herald of Purple Light and another Fairy-Type monster." Kyte wanted to ask why but it became obvious. The barrier that once protected him as faded away. Kyte griddled his teeth, realizing that her herald has an effect to negate a Trap Card. A burst of energy makes an impact on Kyte, causing him to feel a burning sensation on the wound on his chest. He held his chest with his hand, his eyes shut tightly.

"Looks like I _made_ you sorry," a proud Katria said to him.

**Kyte 5600LP**

**Katria 8000LP**

"I'll end my turn 'cause I don't want a kid to collapse here." Kyte growled through his teeth. _S-She's toying with me! Well, I'm gonna show her not to underestimate me! _Suddenly, the Majestic Mech disappeared. "Let me guess," Kyte said, "if it was Normal Summoned without a Tribute its sent off to the Graveyard." He started to focus once again, ignoring the pain on his chest as he drew a card. Katria seemed a little surprised. _Hey, this kid has some spark to him...How fun._ "I summon this card," he said as he played a card onto the Field. A white ninja appeared with a huge sword in her hand, holding it on her shoulder. "D.D. Assailant!" **ATK/1700 DEF/1600 **"Next, I play the Spell Card, Premature Burial, to bring back Silent Swordsman LV3 at the cost of eight-hundred points." At those words, the small warrior reappears on the field. "Dimension Slash!" Kyte commanded as the white ninja threw her blade towards Warrior of Zera. The blade danced in the air and went right through the warrior, sending it to oblivion, and returns back to it's weilder. "Attack, LV3!" The young warrior slammed the sword deep into the ground, causing blue shockwaves running to Katria. As she was hit, she let out a small growl through her teeth. "You got lucky, kid." Kyte responded with a care-free smile, saying, "Well, a kid that knows has to fight back." He then sets a face-down Spell/Trap card.

**Kyte 4800LP**

**Katria 6900LP**

_ Playtime's over, _Katria thought as she drew a card from her deck. Just then, a smirk appeared across her face. "I'll show you why some people call me 'Lady Luck'. I summon Warrior of Zera." The same creature she once played reappeared onto the field. "Deja Vu," Kyte muttered. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a small slot popping out of her Duel Disk. _That's the Field Spell Zone...Does that mean she's gonna play a Field Spell?_ Katria picked a card from her hand, giving small glances around the church. "Maybe we should give this 'sanctuary' and upgrade, wouldn't you think, you drunkard?"

"I ain't drunk!"

She placed a Spell Card into the Field Spell slot and the disk takes the card inside, causing the small blue Life Counter to glow. Kyte looked down at his feet and noticed a white fog. "Huh?" He looked out one of the broken windows but doesn't see a fog outside at all. As he slowly turned his attention towards Katria, his eyes widened at a gorgeous sight. A stone temple has appeared behind her, views of actual mountains behind the building. Kyte suddenly realizes that its not a fog, but actually clouds, or atleast images of clouds. "Sanctuary in the Sky, right?" The girl smirked and returned a nod. "You better believe it, pal. The Spell Card that prevents me from getting any Battle Damage that has to do with my fairies. But its not just because of that effect." At first, Kyte didn't understand her words, but then it came to him. Her Warrior of Zera was about to transform into a much powerful monster. "I tribute my Zera to summon my own guardian angel!" The a golden light swallows the warrior inside of it. A cool breeze of wind blows past the worried Kyte. Out of the light comes a powerful being. It was Zera, but this time he seems almost divine. His red badanna was no covering his jaw, almost as if it were keeping his identity a secret. In his hand held the same sword as it once did. A small feather blows in the wind as two, mighty wings spread out from the warrior. Katria smiled proudly at her new monster, as the words espaced from her lips, "Archlord Zerato." **ATK/2800 DEF/2300** A small drop of sweat ran down Kyte's face. _Her..guardian angel..? _Katria was looking up at her creature, almost dazed in his appearance. "You always come for me at the right time, Zerato," she whispered. Kyte raised his eyebrows and asks, "You really do respect your monsters, don't you?" Katria nodded her head and a soft smile appears on Kyte's face. "I like that." A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she shook her head, remembering that she's in a duel. With crossed arms, she says, "You're not gonna sweet-talk me through this punishment, 'sweetheart'." She discarded a card from her hand. "I'll use Zerato's effect. I discarded Kaiser Sea Horse, a Light-Attribute monster, to destroy all of your monsters!" Kyte clenches his teeth as he looked at his two warriors.

The sanctuary that resides behind Katria started to glow with a bright aura. Zerato rises into the air, his sword lifted up to the sky; the sword shined with the exact same aura. Then, in a blink of an eye, Kyte's monsters evaporate into spectrums of light. Thoughts of loss started to cross into his mind. Katria smiled proudly, "And now, Zerato attack with Holy Sword!" Zerato's sword glows with a bright light as it was pointing towards its target. The sword suddenly flew out of Zerato's hands and goes through Kyte's chest. He lets out a groan of pain. _That attack felt so real..It burned me in the inside._ Kyte holds his chest with both hands, trying his very best not to fall down to his knees. "Katria..this isn't over just yet. Not by a long shot!" Katria lets out a giggle but then she notices that his facedown Trap, Call of the Haunted, was activated. She looked to the right and sees a small warrior standing by the boy's side. _He used Call of the Haunted **after** my attack? Does that mean he didn't want to see his monster die a second time?_

**Kyte 2000LP**

**Katria 6900LP**

Kyte draws a card and, to Katria's surpise, he _still_ seems very confident. "Now that its my Stand-by Phase, I offer my Silent Swordsman LV3 to summon LV5!" The miniature warrior drasticly grew to an adult, his sword became a huge blade but the swordsman held it with ease. **ATK/2300 DEF/1000** Katria raised her eye brows. "He'll be easy to beat with that one thousand-point defense." A smile slowly appeared on Kyte face, despite he felt weak. "Yeah, but his attack is much greater which is why he's in _attack _mode. " Katria's mind was filled with questions. _In attack mode? Does he have a way to beat Zerato?_ Kye slipped a card into his Spell/Trap slot. "I equip my warrior with a _new_ sword! Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" The mighty sword in the Silent Swordsman's hand transforms into a long, thin blade and he points it towards Zerato's direction. **ATK/3100** The girl's eyes widened, realizing that he _does_ have a way to destroy Zerato. Kyte feels his legs start to tremble. "Silent Swordsman! Attack Zerato with--" He could no longer keep his strength. The world, in his eyes, started to fade as he falls his knees. "With--" He collapses to the floor, as he heard a man's voice.

"Seems like he was close in beating your Archlord, Kat." Kyte's eyes closed, wondering who that was.

Kyte can feel a booming headache as he started to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes, but was too scared if the world he was in wasn't a dream. He can hear two voices as he began to wake up. Then, he felt someone grab his hand, opens his clenched hand and dropped two small items into his palm. "Those should help your headache," a man's voice said. Kyte realizes its the same voice from before and slowly opens his eyes. The man was one one of his knees, carrying his arms on it, and his other leg was slightly laid. He was young with brown long hair, bangs on the sides of his face. He wore a jacket that has no sleeves and was the color of ash and wore a silver shirt underneath. His pants were as black as his boots. When Kyte looked up into the man's brown eyes, he tries to ask who he was but he didn't have much of the strength to do so. The man turns his head to look over his shoulder, saying, "Looks like your Zerato did a number on him, Katria." Kyte tries to stay awake as he bows his head down and looks at his hand. Two small pills were in his grasp. "Advil..?" The man turns his attention back to him. "'Least his memory is normal," he says as he stood up. Kyte looks up at the man, realizing he's about twenty-years-old. The mans turns his back on him and walks away. "Better take those before you get one hellova headache." Kyte turned his head and sees a small cup of water. He takes the pills with it. _He looks like a cold guy but he's actually caring,_ Kyte thought as he finished the cup. He then stands up from the wooden floors of the church and looked up through one of the broken windows. It was night.

He felt a nudge on his side and looks over and sees Katria. "You snore when you're knocked out," she said calmly. Kyte raises his eyebrow. "I thought I was your 'enemy'." Katria winks at him. "Well you gave a great fight and all, so I decided to help you out."

"_I _did." Both looked and noticed its the same man, leaning on a wall with arms crossed. Katria glared at him. "Its rude to take _all_ the glory from a woman, Jeck," she said with envy. Kyte couldn't help but to laugh but the laugh was cut short after remembering an important question. "What happened to this church? And why is there nothing but grass out there? Jeck and Katria looked at him in a funny way. "Its been like this for years," Jeck said as he uncrossed his arms, "How could you _not_ know what happened?" Kyte started to feel uneasy. "No it hasn't! This church was built in May of 2006, and that was just a few months ago!" Katria looked at him curiously. "'Few months ago'? Its been _fifty years_ since then." Everything came crashing down for Kyte. His heart were as if it fell through an elevator shaft. He backed up to a wall, his eyes were filled with disbelief.

_Fifty years?..N-No! That's impossible! I won't believe in that bull!_

Kyte clenches his teeth. "Don't mess with my head! Today's date is August 17th, 2006!" Both Jeck and Katria looked at him. "Kyte, was it?" Jeck asked him. "Its been fifty years since hell-on-earth began," he said calmly as he closed his eyes, "all thanks to Sinnar." The face of the man Kyte dueled popped into his head. "I had a duel with him," Kyte said in a low tone of voice, "fifty years ago." Katria's expression turned into shock. "Jeck! Remember when Grandma told us what happened in some stadium fifty years ago?" Jeck's eyes widened a little and turns to Kyte. "Fifty years ago, there were two contestants going at each other in the final match. But before the duel can officially begin, some sort of earthquake shook the stadium. When the crowds looked back to the arena, the two boys disappeared in thin air," Jeck explained to Kyte. "Then, they saw a man appear on the arena and that was the last thing they saw. The stadium was blown to oblivion."

Katria looked at Jeck curiously. "Do you think he was 'launched' in time or something?" Jeck shrugged.

Silence was disrupted by a loud thump. Katria and Jeck looked to where it came from. Kyte was the one respoinsible for the loud thump for he fell to his hands and knees. Katria quickly got onto her knees and looked at him. Her worried face suddenly turned into an expression of pity. Small droplets of tears fell onto the church floors. Sweat was gleaming on Kyte's face by the moonlight in a broken window. "A-Alyss..Rena," Kyte stuttered as his lips shook. The girl closes her half-way and pats his back. _His whole life was taken away by that man, _she thought as she watched him cry. Jeck turns his head away from the sight. "Be thankful that God showed showed mercy to you." Kyte wiped the tears off his eyes and slowly came to his feet, looking down to the floor the whole time. "Kyte?" Katria stood up as well, looking at him. She looks down and notices that his fist was clenched tightly. Jeck turned his attention back to the boy but his eyes widened. For a moment, he didn't see Kyte. Instead, he saw a young man whose spikey hair was black with red streaks, along with several blonde bangs. Jeck couldn't believe what he saw and blinked. As he did so, the man was Kyte once again. Jeck silently gulped and wondered to himself, _Why did I see **him**? That image looked just like the man my father showed me once in an old poster. The alter ego of Yugi Motou._

Jeck shakes his head, focusing on the situation. "It seems far-fetched to me that this kid was transported to our time. But considering of what's happening to world, people would believe." Kyte lifts his head enough to make eye contact with him. "Why? Is there something going on?" Katria looked down and nodded sadly in reply. "A war," she said in a low tone. Kyte stared at her in question. "A war between monsters and mankind," Jeck said with anger in his tone. "Ever since that man appeared fifty years ago, somehow, reality turned into fantasy. The card holograms became real." Kyte ponders of what he meant. "Basicly, monsters are now roaming the world," Katria explained to him. Kyte raises his eyebrows, "But that's impossible." A small smirk appeared on Jeck's face and replys, "When Sinnar came, _nothing_ is impossible." Kyte looks down to the creaked wooden floors. A small flower was growing in one of the cracks. "So," Kyte said as he turned to Jeck, "how do you guys fight back?" Katria raised her hand up into the air, shouting happily, "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna answer!" Kyte blinked. _Wow, she's got plenty of life. _He smiles nervously and says, "Oh, um, okay."

Katria smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Awright! Well, we fight back with the game, of course!" Kyte looked at her in a funny way. Jeck started to walk to the church doors. "He'll have to see it in his own eyes," Jeck explained as he walked outside as Kyte and Katria followed him. The night was very dark but the stars in the sky shined proudly in the night. Kyte smiled to himself. _Atleast there's no smog for once._ Katria looks around curiously as if looking for something. Then, after a few moments, Katria points to a bush and shouts, "Hey! There's one!" Kyte turned to the bush and was in disbelief. A small creature was standing by the bush. It was covered in brown fur and had small, green paws. It's eyes shined with yellow and purple and squeaks, "_Kuri_." Kyte took a step back and said, "Th-That's a Kuriboh!" Jeck nodded. "A very common monster in this area. Maybe Katria would take a shot?" Katria grinned. "Duh!" She drew a card from the top of her deck and places it onto her disk. "I summon Agido!" A red orb-like monster with small scythes appeared with the 'Eye of Anubis' on its body. The creature lunges towards the furry monster. Instead of fighting back, the Kuriboh panicks and hops away quickly. Small drops of sweat ran down the three humans' heads. Katria sighed as her monster disappeared. "Too bad they got no confidence what-so-ever." Suddenly, Kyte yells out, "We should go fight Sinnar ourselves!" Jeck looked at him in wonder. _Maybe he does share something in common with the Duel King. _Katria quickly turned to him and shouts, "Are you stupid? I mean, sure, Jeck and I are the best pro duelists in this area," she said in a proud tone, "but that doesn't mean we can get rid of Sinnar ourselves!" Kyte smiled at her. "Well, I'm the type of person that presses on, despite the odds. Besides, what can happen?" Jeck chuckles to himself, "Obliteration. But I do admire this kid's enthusiasm." Katria looks at him as if he said 'Let's commit suicide in the worst possible way'. Kyte pats Katria's shoulder with a grin. "C'mon, Kat." Katria looks over her shoulder. "First of all," she tugs at Kyte's ear and shouts into it, "only _Jeck _can call me 'Kat'!" Kyte screamed in pain and agony. But Katria's personality changed. "We can try and see if we _can_ beat him." Kyte smiled, despite that his ear became sore. He raises his fist into the air. "Then let's go do this!"

_(Please review and more will come soon!)_


	4. Jeck's Mechs

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jeck's Mechs**_

"Katria, I don't think you need all those supplies."

"Of course I do! We never know what we need out there."

"But you don't need that make-up set."

"Oh, shush! I know what I'm doing here!"

"Okay, just leave the _attitude_ behind."

Kyte sighed. He was leaning on the outside walls of the church, looking up at the clouds. _These guys are worse than my parents, _he thought, smiling to himself. He leans over to the entrance, looking inside. "Keep it up guys, maybe Sinnar will die of _old age_."

"Shut up! I bet you'll end up taking booze with you!" Katria yells out to him.

Kyte quickly covers his mouth, keeping himself from yelling out something rude. He lets go after a few minutes with a big sigh. Jeck walks out of the church first, only with a small black backpack over his shoulder. Then, Katria follows out with a small white purse. "So, figured out which mascara to take?" Kyte asks. Katria gives him a glare and keeps walking foward. "Don't expect me to save your butt when a big monster shows up." Kyte smiles and says sarcasticly, "Oh, no! What shall I ever do?" Katria quickly turns around with her fist clenched in the air and says, "Maybe cry when I tug those ears?" Kyte quickly cups his hands over his ears, shaking his head. Katria gives herself a satisfied smile and kept walking. Jeck looks over his shoulder at them. "Knock it off, you two. We better be prepared for anything that comes in our way." Katria smiled like a small child. "You know I always listen to you, Jeck," she says innocently. Kyte rolled his eyes.

They walked along a trail, passing through a town Kyte once knew. The buildings and homes were not standing tall anymore. Most were rather destroyed or withered away in time. But despite the glooming sites, most people were rebuliding homes with smiles. The group decided to stop and look around. Stores were in business, with people browsing though. Kyte smiles to himself and looked to his friends but notices someone is missing. "Hey, where's Jeck?" Katria looked at him and said, "He went to some local market. I guess he got hungry after those hot cakes I made for you guys." Kyte gulped and suddenly got a bad flavor in his mouth. _Those cakes were burned,_ he thought. They decided to sit down at a small bench behind him. Kyte looked down at his hands with an uneasy feelings. In his head, thoughts were overclouding his mind. Katria looks at him and lowered her eyebrows slightly. "Kyte, I'm really sorry about your friends," she said with sympathy in her tone. "What were they like?" Kyte kept his head down and says, "They were the best people you'll ever know. Jasin was my very best friend. He was like my big brother to me and we always dueled. I never got the chance to beat him yet. Another friend, who's also Jasin's girlfriend, is a very supportive girl. She's mostly the whacky one and I never could understand how a guy like Jasin has a girl like Rena." Katria smiles softly at him and kept listening. "_My_ girlfriend," he says in a low tone, "was an amazing girl. Alyss is very sassy, unlike any girl I ever knew. She can turn dark to light for anybody."

"At least they're in a better place."

The two looked up and saw Jeck with a brown paper bag. "Sorry, couldn't help but listen," he says as he searched the bag. An aroma came to Kyte, his eyes widening, and says, "Hey, I smell cream cheese." Jeck smirked and took out a bagel with cream cheese spread on the sides. Kyte's eyes sparkled and grabbed the bagel, eating it. "It tastes so good," he moaned in delight. Katria dropped her jaw and crossed her arms. "What about my hotcakes?" Jeck shrugged and said, "They were a bit burnt so we gave 'em to some pigeons."

"Poor souls," Kyte muttered with his mouth full.

Katria glares at both of them and sighed, "Men." She stands up and begins to walk away. "C'mon we should go now," she said as she walked on. Kyte swallowed the last chunk and followed her, along with Jeck. "Hey, Jeck, gotta ask." Jeck looked at Kyte and said, "What?" Kyte smiled at him. "You _do_ duel, right? Because I never saw your Duel Disk." Jeck closed his eyes and says in a calm tone, "It's in my backpack." Kyte looked at his own disk. "Think we could handle Sinnar ourselves?" Kyte asked. Jeck simply replied with a shrug. "Miracles happen." He looks at a small bar and stops walking. Kyte blinked and asked, "Jeck?" Katria turns around. "What is it?" she asked. He puts the bag of food down on the cement. Jeck's eyes were filled with determination and walks inside, saying, "I have something to finish" Katria placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh boy, he wants to settle the score." Kyte looks at her, confused. "He has a rival in this town named Darnis Cutter," she explained to him. "They were rivals since childhood, always at each others' throats. But, Darnis went too far and made Jeck angry." Kyte tilts his head slightly and asks, "What did he do?" Katria lowered her head and shakes her head. "Rather not say," she said in a low tone. As she looked back up, Kyte was gone. She clenched her teeth and mutters, "That boy is getting on my nerves." She marched inside the bar. Men were either sitting on stools or leaning against the walls of the bar. Some looked over at her and some smirked with lust but she paid no attention. _Where did those dorks go? _she thought. Then at the corner of her eye, she sees Kyte run thru a backdoor and she runs after him. As she opened the door, the sunlight blinds her for a moment or two as she adjusted her eyes to the light.

At the back of the bar, there used to be a baseball field. Anybody could understand that the field was abandoned since there were cans of beer on the dirt and grass. By the homeplate, where it resides infront of a small fence, stood Jeck with his dueldisk ready in hand. Katria turned slightly and saw his opponent. He had a white jacket and very light blue jeans. His golden hair shined the sunlight. His age seemed about Jeck's age. It didn't took too long for Katria to realize that her friend's opponent is Darnis Ryu. "I think it's time to settle things before you go to meet the devil," the man said as his green eyes shined. Jeck replies with a slight nod. Kyte was sitting in a bench, keeping his eyes on them. Suddenly, a sensation of pain overwhelms his ear. Katria held his ear tightly in her grasp with her teeth clenched and growls, "Never run off like that ever again!" Kyte squirmed and yelps, "What am I, five-years-old?" Katria tugs harder at his ear. "In the head, you are!" The helpess boy yelped and yelped until his friend let's go of him. He glared at her but then turned to the duel. "So, that's Darnis?" Kyte asked her. She nodded with her eyes on Jeck. _C'mon Jeck, don't let the past hold you back. _

"Duel!" the two players shouted as they drew their hands.

**Jeck 8000LP**

**Darnis 8000LP**

"I'll go first," Darnis said as he drew a card, "you wimp." Jeck's eyes narrowed, clenching his teeth slightly. "I'll lay two cards facedown. I summon Power Crystal!" At his swords, a platform appeared on the field, holding a glowing white crystal. **ATK/400 DEF/1800** Darnis smirked proudly at his monster, even if it's Attack Points are very low. Kyte began to wonder why would he play such a weak card on his first turn. "I'm sure Jeck knows what this card does," Darnis said as he glanced towards Katria and Kyte, "but it seems like they don't know. I summoned this card because of its effect: when this card is Normal Summoned in Attack Mode, I can offer it as a Tribute to Special Summon a Machine-Type monster from my hand with six stars or less." The crystal started to glow with a bright light. The energy began to morph into a shape of some sort of dragon. It was a long, mechanical snake-like monster with yellow eyes that seemed so cold. Kyte's eyes widen and shouts out, "That's Cyber Dragon!" **ATK/2100 DEF/1600** Katria nods and explains, "Yeah, he uses a Cyber Dragon. But, it doesn't mean his deck is only of those dragons. His deck is pure power. He believes that weak masses should be at the mercy of the strong." Kyte blinks and looks back at the duelists. "A new generation of Seto Kaiba, huh?" The girl smiled with a light giggle. Jeck's opponent crossed his arms. "Your move," he said in a cool, calm tone. "Draw," Jeck said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon MechanicalChaser in Attack Mode." A mechanical monster appeared infront of Jeck, carrying a spear with one claw as the rest of it's "arms" were blades. **ATK/1850 DEF/800** Then, Jeck played a card on the Spell/Trap Card Zone. "Next, I use the Spell Card, Forced Trap. This allows me to activate a Trap Card from my hand, as long as I have a Dark-Attribute monster on my field. And incase if you haven't noticed, my chaser matches the terms of my Spell." He chooses a card from his hand, saying, "I'll activate Metalmorph." The Mechanicalchaser was covered in a silver armor. The sensor on its head glew red, scanning the Cyber Dragon. "Not only it gains three-hundred Attack points, but it also gains half of its target when it launches an attack. And that time is now!" The mechanized monster throws its spear to the dragon. **ATK/3200** Instead of worrying, Darnis remainded calm. "Seems like the weak never pays much attention to their surroundings," he said as his facedown card revealed itself, "and you'll suffer for that mistake. Trap Card, Dimension Wall!" The spear penatrates the dragon's armor with ease, flying towards Darnis. A portal appears at the last second, swallowing the spear. Katria turns to Jeck. At that moment, another portal appears behind him. "Jeck, look out!" she yelled to him. Jeck looks over his shoulder, but it was too late. The spear goes right thru his back. He lets out a loud growl, shutting his eyes tightly. He winces but doesn't fall to his knees. "Now you lost the damage I would've taken." Darnis explained with a satisfied smirk.

**Jeck 6900LP**

Jeck stood straight once again, wiping some sweat on his forehead. _I'm rushing..if I keep this up, I'll lose_ he thought. He sets a face-down card into his Spell/Trap slot. "End turn," he said between his clenched teeth. Darnis lets out a chuckle and draws a card. "Now, I activate the Spell Card, Treasure of Destiny," he exclaimed as a blue, black-dotted die appears on the field. "Depending on the roll of the die, I can draw as many cards equal to the result, but I'll have to remove the same number of cards from my deck." The die was launched high into the air, spinning, as everyone held their breath. The die landed onto the ground, showing three dots for everyone to see. Darnis smiled in a cold way and drew three cards from his deck. He takes out his deck and searches for three to remove. Jeck's eyes twitched slightly, for Darnis get's a hand advantage. Darnis placed his Deck back to his Duel Disk as he holds a total of five cards. "I summon SIlver Mech Getku!" A Machine-Type monster, looking as if it were some kind of a beast-warrior covered with nothing but silver armor appears with red piercing eyes. **ATK/1400 DEF/1800 **"This isn't good at all!" exclaimed Katria. Kyte looks at her, worried. "What do you mean? What is that thing?" he asked the blue-eyed girl. She glares at the mechanical beast and explains, "He's using a Silver Mech deck. Those cards are very rare to find, they're mostly used by the military as weapons to fight the war. Those cards are elite and I don't even think that Jeck would win." Kyte looked back to the duel and simply says, "There's gotta be a way for him to win." Darnis chooses one of his cards from his hand and says, "When there's a monster with 'Silver Mech' in its card name on the field, I can Special Summon this card: Silver Mech Gun 12K." A large gun appears on the field, resting on a platform. **ATK/1700 DEF/500** A small sweatdrop ran down Jeck's chin. _I know that card...He can blast away almost anything! _Darnis slowly raised his hand to the air, saying, "If the Silver Mech I have on the field, besides my gun, I can use its effect: If the Mech's Attack Points are higher than one-thousand, I can destroy one monster on the field with points higher than a thousand. Good thing you used Metalmorph so quickly, Jeck." The gun suddenly blasts a bombard of missles, blasting away Jeck's Mechanicalchaser to junk. "Not good!" yelled Kyte. But, for an odd reason, Jeck's worried face became an expression of relaxation. Kyte and Katria are dumbfounded by this. "Attack him directly, Getku!" Jeck thrusts his hand foward and commands, "Reverse card, open! Call of the Haunted!" His once-killed machine reappears on the field in perfect condition. The opponent growls under his breath and Sets a facedown Spell/Trap. "Your move, you loser."

Jeck draws a card from his deck and declares, "We'll see who's the loser. I play the Spell, Cost Down! I discard one card from my hand to downgrade all Monster Cards in my hand by two stars." He slips a card into the Graveyard and, then, places a monster on the field. "I summon Big Core." Suddenly, everyone began to hear what sounds like roars of an engine. As Jeck's friends looked up, they were left in awe. A gigantic ship was over Jeck's head with guns on each side of it. **ATK/2300 DEF/1100** Jeck raised his hand in the air with a clenched fist and says, "Now I attack Silver Mech Getku with 'Laser Shot'!" An array of lasers were sent flying to Getku, obliterating it instantly. Darnis hisses through his clenched teeth, anger in his eyes. "Next, on my second Main Phase, I activate Boss Battle. I can no longer Normal Summon monsters as long as the card remains on the field." Darnis turns his head slightly with a smirk, his eyes focused on his opponent. "Risking it all on _one_ monster, eh? The weak are so _pathetic_." Jeck crosses his arms with a smirk of his own, replying, "Yeah, I agree, no wonder you're _losing_." Darnis growled as his eyes twitched. Katria and Kyte were cheering him on in the background. Darnis draws a card from his deck, shouting, "This fight isn't over yet, not by a long shot!"

**Darnis 7100LP**

He looks at his newly drawn card and smiles deviously. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He draws two cards from the top of his deck, his hand now at six again. As he looked upon his hand of cards, his eyes shined brightly under the sun's ray. An expression of worry appeared on Jeck's face, knowing that he might have drawn his trump card. "Time to summon a card that's beyond any mechanical monster's attack force," Darnis says in a low tone. "I activate the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!" Out of nowhere, swords of light fell from the heavens, surrounding Jeck and his field. A small drip of sweat gleams on Jeck's chin as the light surrounds him. His opponent slowly picks a card in his hand, explaining, "Now that you're in the swords' trap, I can strengthen my army as you cower. I activate another spell: Tribute Doll." A small doll appears next to the Gun, glowing with a purple aura. Kyte's fist tightened. "Now that doll became a second Tribute for a seven-star monster. But, what monster?" Darnis sneered at Kyte, saying, "A monster that'll end your friend's dueling life!" Kyte couldn't understand his words but as he looked onto the playing field, it all makes sense. The doll and the gun meld together in a silver glop of goo. Katria made a face and said with disgust, "This is totally sick." The goo formed a ball and rose high into the air, parts of the thing stretching out, forming into something. Wings began to appear; a tail grew out with spikes. A head slowly emerged with a hideous face. It had a big snout with sharp 'teeth' as its eyes glew with a color of blood. Darnis stretches his arms out, laughing outloud and declaring, "Meet my ultimate weapon! Silver Mech Ultima Kurtdos!" **ATK/2950 DEF/2700** Kyte gasped, "His ultimate weapon?" Katria's eyes were filled with disbelief. "He summoned the army's best chance of winning the war!" She quickly stands up and yells at Darnis, "You ass! You took our only chance of victory against Sinnar only because of the burning hatred in your black heart!" His eyes shined brightly and growled at Katria, yelling back, "Shut your mouth!" A sudden rush of anger overpowers Jeck. _How dare you say that to her? _he thought. _I won't forgive you for doing that to her!_

Darnis looked back at Jeck with a simple smirk. "As I was saying, _this_ is the ultimate weapon! And I'll tell you why," he said proudly. "This monster gains one-hundred Attack Points for each Machine-Type monster on the field times the first digit in your Life Points when it's summoned out. In other words, it gains six-hundred points for each machine!" **ATK/3550** "And that's not all," he said, "whenever it attacks a monster the controller of the target loses Life Points equal to the defending points of the monster right before the Damage Step!" Jeck was striken with doubt and fear, realizing that no matter what he plays, he'll lose Life Points. "Now, my beast! Show him hell! Cyber Energy Burst!" The mechanic nightmare's body started to glow with a bright aura as energy began to form in its jaws. In a bright flash, Big Core was hit, but not destroyed. Jeck shield his eyes with his left arm from the immense light and shouts out, "Whenever it goes into battle, it loses one counter. It had three when it was summoned, so now it has one left!" Darnis closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "As if it makes a difference, you'll still lose points."

**Jeck 5800LP**

Stress was hovering above Katria and Kyte, worried that their friend will fall. Jeck griddled his teeth, trying to think of a way to win. His concentration broke when he heard a faint beep. He squinted his eyes as he looked at his opponent's Duel Disk. He read the numbers: 6100. _He must've payed one-thousand Life in order to attack with Kurtdos...he failed to mention that, _Jeck thought as he made a plan. _I need to pull out my Spell Card_, he thought, _so I can defeat him. My Boss Rush will stall time 'til then. _Darnis smiled deviously, satisfied he was able to drop his Life Points down. "I end my turn, and soon, I'll end _you_." Jeck pulls a card from his deck, saying, "We'll see who'll win this fight." He looks at his newly drawn card and adds it to his hand. _All I have to do is wait for the right moment. _"I switch Big Core to Defense Position. That's all." A smirk appears on the face that belongs to Darnis, saying to himself, "It's all you _can_ do. Draw!" He draws a card from his deck. _This card will come in handy soon. _"One card facedown. Now, I attack and this time, I'll destroy it! Energy Burst!" The mechanical monster flung its head back and blasted Big Core away. Jeck griddled his teeth and raises his hand up high. "Now my Boss Rush comes into effect! I can Special Summon a monster with 'B.E.S.' in its name or is named Big Core. This time, I special summon B.E.S. Crystal Core in Defense Position." Suddenly, long mechanical tentacles raises from the ground, along with a crystal-like ship. **ATK/2100 DEF/1000 ** Darnis sneers and spits at the ground. "All garbage for me to get rid of. Besides, when they're Special Summoned, they don't get any counters. So either way, with one attack, they're dead. Oh, and don't forget that you lose a thousand life. " A sense of annoyance overcomes Darnis for Jeck was acting very calm and relaxed. At the corner of Jeck's eye, the Life Point counter on his opponent's Duel Disk lowers to 5100. _I was right..he has to pay one-thousand points in order to attack. I'll make sure that his downfall will be his own card. _"End turn," Darnis delcared. Jeck draws a card from his deck as Katria looked on. "He's in a tough situation. And I can't believe that he's doing this for _me_." Kyte looks at her curiously and asks, "What happened? What made Jeck so vengeful?" A soft sigh escapes from Katria's lips. "Ten years ago, when I barely moved to California, I was a shy girl, very scared that I'd be an outcast. But then, my neighbor came over to my house with a kid of their own." "Jeck, right?" he asked her. She nodded and continued, "He was my first friend in California. He tought me courage through the years. Then, when we were twelve, Darnis showed up. He always taunted us in school. After a while, Jeck stood up to him and he embarassed him in a duel. He was a laughing stalk since he always talked a big game. One day, when we were walking home together," at this point, a tear rolled down Katria's cheek, "our homes were burned down. Our parents didn't survive." Kyte's eyes widen in disbelief. "You mean, he killed your parents?" Katria wipes the tear from her cheek. "Yeah, he did. But we have no proof to get him convicted. But, we know he did it..he bragged about it to us. Jutsice couldn't be delievered. Jeck held me in my arms and told me that one day he'll get back at Darnis." Kyte looked at Darnis and says through his clenched teeth, "He's a demon."

**Jeck 4800LP**

**Darnis 5100LP**

Jeck looked through his hand of cards. _I haven't got my Spell yet, but I won't give in to him. I'll make sure that you get what's coming to you, Darnis. _He looks back at Darnis and says, "Tell me, are you the one who burned our homes? Are you really the bastard who ruined our lives?" A horrible laugh fills the air as Jeck growled even more. Darnis slowly stopped laughing and says, "Yeah, I'm the one. And you're the won who also ruined my life! I was known as the best in school. Yet, you got lucky. And in just one lost, evevrybody called me weak! So I decided to burn your dump-of-a-home to the ground!" Tension was in the air, for everyone, except Darnis, was angered by his words. Jeck reached into his pocket and it catches Darnis' attention. In his hand, Jeck held a tape recorder. Darnis screams out, "You had that taping the conversation?" Jeck smiled and replys, "I did. And this will go to the police station _if_ I win this duel. Got it? The winner will keep the recorded tape." A devious smile appeared on the man's face once again. "What a fool! You couldv'e given the tape to the cops _after_ the duel!" _Yes, but I rather see the fear in your eyes,_ Jeck thought. "I pass my turn." Darnis draws a card from his deck. "Open facedown card! Blood-Spill Carnival! This Trap Card gets equiped to Kurtdos and enhances his abilities. You see, any Effect Damage he causes will be doubled!" Jeck's left eye twitches, realizing he has about three turns to survive. Jeck's B.E.S. Crystal Core is suddenly obliterated by an attack. "I Special Summon B.E.S. Covered Core." Another battleship appeared on the field, its entire body covered in armor. **ATK/2500 DEF/800**

**Jeck 2800LP**

**Darnis 4100LP**

Jeck pulls a card from his deck, wishing for the best. His eyes widen a bit in hope and chuckles softly. He looks at Darnis and says, "Justice will be served." He placed a card facedown onto the field. Darnis glares at the facedown card, worried. _What if its some Trap Card that'll do my Kurtdos in? No, he has to be bluffing, he has to be! _He draws a card from his deck and shouts, "Send his last B.E.S. to the junkyard!" The earth shook as Covered Core was destroyed. "Heh, I knew your facedown wouldn't negate my attack."

**Jeck 1200LP**

**Darnis 3100LP**

Jeck begins to chuckle again, smiling. Katria rises up from the stands and Kyte looks up at her. "What is it?" He then sees that another tear falls down her cheek but she doesn't have a sad expression. Instead, she was smiling happily. "He won." Darnis looks over at her and yells, "You're blind! I'm the one who's about to win!" Jeck looks at Katria and nods at her. Katria smiles and nods back. "You're wrong, Darnis. He activated a Spell card." darnis rasied his eye brows and looked at Jeck. "What?" She was correct. Jeck's facedown card has revealed itself. " I activated the Spell, Rebellion! And just like its card name, it causes your monster to attack _you_ as long as I have no monsters of my own on the field!" Kurtdos slowly turned its gigantic head towards its master and opens its jaws, preparing for an attack. Darnis falls down and crawls back, yelping, "No way! I was winning!" Jeck thrusts his fist foward and commands, "Attack him directly!" A huge energy beam blasts onto Darnis as his screams echoed in the air. Both Kyte and Katria were cheering for Jeck, the victor of the duel. Jeck looks at them and gives them a thumbs up as a smile stretched across his face.


End file.
